


The Nerdy Cheerleader

by angel_baby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cheerleader Allison, Cheerleader Isaac, Cheerleader Lydia, Crossdressing, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt Stiles, It will get better..., Jock Derek Hale, Jock Jackson, Jock Scott, Lacrosse Player Cora Hale, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Nerdy Stiles, POV Stiles, Player Derek Hale, Please don't kill me for that, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Frustration, Shy Stiles, Stiles & Lydia friendship, Stiles & Scott Friendship, Stiles may wear panties... (be aware), Stiles wears them, Stiles will have his sassy moments, Stiles-centric, Stud Derek Hale, Though he calms down when he sees Stiles... later on though, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Unresolved Sexual Tension, but he tries not to show it, cheerleader stiles, flowercrowns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8113690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_baby/pseuds/angel_baby
Summary: Stiles Stilinski is a boy who has an extreme health condition of ADHD and the school's nerd who's in every AP class you can think of. He's also the co-captain of the Beacon Hills High School Cheer-leading team. Everything seems to be running smoothly in high school for Stiles except when he gets paired up with the most popular stud and 'oh so wonderful' jock of the school: Derek Hale.What a ride this nerdy cheerleader is in for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So excited to start this story! I had this idea in my head for a while and decided to finally share it with you all. Of course, I will still continue with the other story so I will rotate with the updating between the stories. Just be patient with me on posting with the chapters since I have a life also. 
> 
> This story is not beta-ed. So I deeply apologize for any grammatical errors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So excited to start this story! I've had this idea in my mind for a while and decided to share it with you all. I am still continuing the other story. Just that I will be switching between the two. Updates will be slow due to being enrolled in rigorous courses at uni. So please bear with me in posting chapters/updating.
> 
> Enjoy the first chapter of The Nerdy Cheerleader. :)

"Yo, Stilinski! Think you can teach me some your moves."

I simply roll my eyes, slamming my locker shut as I hold my history book to my chest and walk away. It's normal to hear such remarks from the jocks. Especially since they are the douche-bags of the school. For the past few years of high school, I've been doing well ignoring their cruelty. It wasn't always easy though.

Ever since I've been diagnosed with ADHD, people just teased me every day. No matter where I go there's always someone giving me or most likely my father pity looks. Their eyes so blank as they scrutinized me from head to toe, then whispered to their neighbors soon spreading word of how pitiful it is for a widow father to raise such a rambunctious son. 

I've always tried to be the son my dad wanted; I really did. I tried being on good behavior every single day to please my father throughout kindergarten yet the other kids would somehow get me into trouble. Even though I didn't caused them any harm, I was always accused of hurting them in some way. Funny how that was since they were the ones who were doing it to me.

However, one day my father surprised me by hugging me tight and stated how much he loved me no matter if I was sick or not. It made me feel relieved and erased all of my worries of being such a disappointment to him. Since then, I've been just myself and completely ignore the obvious mockery around me. 

"Hey, Stiles!"

My head turns to the side, seeing one of my friends. "Hey, Lydia." I say, smiling.

She smiles back walking towards me with her signature strut. Her light red hair flaring behind her as she comes over, causing half of the students (mostly guys) in the hallway to gawk at her. She is beautiful with a great complexion and features and all but not my type. I did had a small crush on her, but that was a long time ago. And I was ever grateful that crush we ended up as best friends.

"Feeling pastel today?" She asks.

I look down at myself. I forgot that I was wearing my favorite light pink sweater with leggings and my pink Ugg boots. It may seem strange to see a boy wearing girly clothes but honestly I feel comfortable in such apparel. My dad took it really well when I explained to him how it was weird for me to wear boy clothes so he called up Melissa (my best friend's—Scott—mother) and off we went to the mall, shopping for new clothes.

"I guess so," I answer her. "I didn't even know what I was wearing til now."

"Mm hmm, sure." She rolls those green eyes of hers. "You dress fashionably without trying."

I scoff. "As if." Then add, "I can't coordinate my dancing routine to perfection like you, Captain."

Lydia laughs throwing her head back. "That's why you're my co-captain, Stiles. We both dress and work well together," she says hooking her arm with mine as she leads us down the hall.

She's the captain of the Beacon Hills High School Cheer-leading team while I'm co-captain. I know, it's so unusual for a boy like me to join cheer-leading but nothing should be restricted to anyone. The tryouts were open to anybody no matter what gender so I auditioned and got the position. It's hard to keep up with the constant workouts and dancing practices not to mention regional championships events. 

I'm not the only boy in the cheer-leading squad. Isaac Lahely, my best friend, is also in the team. He may not be the captain or co-captain but he does substitute for either Lydia or me whenever we're absent for practice; he's known for doing the best somersaults. 

"Don't I know it," I tell her as we walk down the crowded hallway. 

"Even your flower crown is cute," she comments bringing a hand to lightly touch it. 

"I recently did this one yesterday."

"Really?"

I nod. "I had some free time since I finished all homework assignments."

Lydia clicks her tongue. "Smarty pants."

"You are too!" I exclaim.

"Yeah, but you're good in most of the subjects."

"Not Mr. Harris' though."

She smiles brilliantly. "Oh, I rock in that class."

I sigh in defeat, "Yes, you do Lyds."

Also, we are both smart brainiacs. Well, I am known to be the most brainiac since I'm enrolled in most of the AP classes. Though I do have trouble in AP Chemistry with Mr. Harris. His class is such a pain that I can feel my brain cells bursting as I try to understand his horrendous lectures. Not adding on to the fact that he picks on me all the time.

"Stiles, Lydia!"

We turn to see Allison walking up to us. "Hey, Allison." 

"Nice flower crown, Stiles. I really love how those roses fit with your outfit," she says as she copies Lydia's previous gesture.

"Thanks. Yesterday morning the garden had an abundance of these beauties so I decided to make one." I lift up my hands. The loose sleeves of my sweater easily fall down past my wrists, bringing my fingers in view. "You can tell Mother Nature didn't want me to disturb her beauty though," I inform them, showing them the band-aids scattered sparsely on my fingertips. 

They gasp then immediately grab a hold of my hands, holding them in one of their own. "Stiles! You gotta be careful with those thorns!" Allison scolds.

"Make sure to put ointment on them every day and night. Also, instead of wearing ugly band-aids, I'll buy you some pretty ones." Lydia says, pulling my hand to her eyes to closely examine it.

I smile gratefully. "Thanks, loves. And I would very much like that, Lyds. I haven't even gone shopping in a while."

"Then book your weekend for the mall!" She insists.

I laugh, "Can't wait for-" Some force bumped into me, causing me to stumble backwards. Allison grabs a hold of my elbow before I fell to the ground.

"Fuck! Why can't you watch where you're going you little-"

Rapid heartbeats pound against my chest so hard as that rough voice vibrates through my ears. My eyes look up into a beautiful pair of dark green with swirls of blue as clear of the Mediterranean Sea. There was only one person with such mesmerizing eyes.

"You gonna finish that sentence, _Derek Hale_?" Lydia asks with a hint of ruthlessness, placing her hands on her hips. 

Derek Hale: the all-star quarterback of the football team and savior of the last seasoning's championship game. With a body of a model and such phenomenal hygiene, he's the idol of perfection. Of course, all girls fall to his feet and become his weekly object though it ever succeeds to just PDA every where. Once a student caught Derek and a girl doing it in the midst of the hallway when the student body was at a ceremony in the gym. Derek Hale is just another stud who's only priorities were to get laid, get as many girls as possible, and stay on top of the food chain all year long.

He looks at Lydia with slight fear in his eyes but was soon replaced with the usual stoic expression.  "No," he stops then briefly directs his gaze on me, "just watch where you're going next time, all right?"

I nod and curse mentally when I lose the words in a second as I stare into those jewels. He turned and strode down the hall with such confidence that only a faultless person could carry, causing everyone to separate like the Red Sea. 

"Such a jerk," Lydia states. "And to think you like him," she adds, giving me a look.

I groan, raising my book to cover my blushing face. "Please, don't remind me." 

On the first day on freshman year, I feared for my life that I would get beat up when I bumped into _him_. As I sat on the floor with my eyes screwed shut, waiting for the first hit to strike but instead a powerful grip pulled me to stand upright. Opening my eyes, I found myself staring at a black Henley stretched perfectly on a broad chest. Trailing my gaze upwards, my breath got caught in my throat when it met a beautiful mixture of green and blue. Who would have thought that these pair of orbs would belong to such a chiseled face? All I could say was 'thank you' and turned, practically running away from the guy who was probably going to mock me about my girly outfit. As expected, a crush formed on the popular Derek Hale, who has no intention to interact with a low life like me, and sadly I've been crushing on him ever since. 

A comforting hand rubs my back. I slowly lower the book a bit to see Allison smiling softly. "It's okay, Stiles. Who knows? Maybe he'll warm up to ya."

"Like that'll ever happen."

"Oh, it will." Lydia confirms, grinning as she grabs my hand and leads us to class. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, what do you think? 
> 
> There will be more interactions between Mr. Popular Derek and Nerdy Stiles later on.
> 
> Please keep in mind that this story will contain mature scenes and references as stated in the tags above. So, if you are not comfortable with that then don't push/force myself to read. Yes, Stiles will wear girl clothes but will not wear skirts or dresses. in every chapter (maybe just a skirt but nothing more). More characters will be introduced in the story later on and the plot will rise. Remember this is only the beginning. ;)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> 'til next time my fellow readers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy. :)

Lydia and Allison went off to British Literature as I went to AP Calculus. It was one of the many classes I had with upperclassmen such as the seniors. I'm the only Junior in the class based on my exam grades and previous benchmark tests' results. My father had no clue where I got my smartness from; he guessed it may have been from my mom's side. I do take notes for every lecture and by the end of the day after reviewing them and practicing work problems, I understand the topic. It's just luck, I guess.

Seeing from the corridor, the class is half empty. People are already seated and talking and laughing to one another. As I walk into the classroom, several of them stop and turn to stare with such judgment. My head lowers as I head to my desk which is in the back corner next to the window. My ears barely pick up the whispers from the seniors as I go to my desk. I remind myself to block them out and let it be. I let out a breath when I sit, placing my backpack on the desk and unzip it to take out my things. 

Just as I'm about to open my book, a hand slams it shut with a loud slap. I jump in fright then look up.

"Hey there, Stilinski." Jackson says with a sadistic smirk. He's one of the jocks of the school and the closest thing to being a douche. He's so full of himself just because his parents own of one the world's economical company and 'oh so handsome' guy with dark golden hair and crystal blue eyes, making everyone praise him for his riches. Ha, if only they saw how ugly he really was.

I sigh, already irritated of dealing with him before class. "What do you want, Jackson?"

He shrugs. "Don't know. Maybe stop wearing such clothes that belong to the girls section" he says.

Snickers filter in the room.

"Last time I checked this was a free country," I counter skeptically. Grabbing my book back from underneath his hand, I open it and turn to the page where we left off from. I open my notebook and grasp my pencil as I add, "Didn't you learn that in _American_ History, Jackson?" 

A few 'oh's ring as some laugh.

I feel something yanked off of my head. I look up to see that jerk have my flower crown in his hand.

"Might as well get rid of this for a start, _Stiles_." Jackson smiles as he dangles the crown on one finger tauntingly. 

"Give it back!" I yell as I get up from my seat only to trip over my own clumsy feet. I fall to the floor, groaning when my chest meets the hard surface. Laughter vibrates in the room as I struggle to get up. 

"Wow," Jackson says once I finally do. "You even fall like a girl too."

I breathe through my nostrils feeling such anger as I go forward and try to grab the crown. Jackson dodges every close chance my fingers could touch. He tosses it to one of his douche friends to make the game more entertaining. I plead to them to give it back while they laugh and proceed in passing the crown. Some even had the audacity to put it on their own heads and mimic my talking and movements. Tears blurry my vision as I try with all of my strength to get the flower crown back. 

"Aw, is little Stiles going to cry?" Jackson taunts in a baby-voice.

"Whittemore, what are you doing?"

That voice resonates through the room's walls, freezing everyone in their place. My watery eyes glance at Derek Hale standing a few feet behind Jackson with his arms crossed above his chest. I sneakily observe the hard jawline that looks as if it was carved perfectly from end to end as his blue-green eyes glare at us.

"Derek," Jackson greets with a stunning smile. "We're trying to convince Stilinski here to not be wearing such ridiculous things. It lowers the tester stone for us, men."

He says nothing but answers after a few seconds with a simple, "Give it back to him."

Jackson's mouth opens in shock. "W-What?"

His hard gaze lands on him. "Do I need to repeat myself?" he inquires with utter annoyance. "Give the crown back to Stiles." 

I shiver internally at how ridiculously my name sounded perfect coming off of his lips. Jackson takes a minute to stare at Derek then briefly directs his gaze on me before thrusting the crown in my hands and walks away to his desk with a huff.

I check the crown for any damage before placing it back on my head. I turn to find Derek still standing there with a blank stare on his face as his hands move themselves into his jersey jacket pockets.

"Thank you," I say softly.

"Just don't expect it all the time," is all he says gruffly before walking towards the other side of the room in the back to join his douche bag group of friends. 

I sigh deeply and sit back down on my desk. The teacher finally comes into the room, announcing what we will be learning about. I doodle on the blank paper of my notebook, already bored out of my mind. I didn't need to hear what Mrs. Higgins was saying, I read the chapter last night and it was stuff that I have already learned before. I let my hand move the pen with a mind on its own, soon sketching an rose; more like an amateur sketch. I liked sketching freely whenever I had free time or bored out of my mind. I joined art classes but could never reach the professional stage of drawing. As I added details to the flower, I caught a partial of Mrs. Higgins' discussion of a project and how she was going to assign us partners. I hoped that I wouldn't get any of the douches; I would be the only one doing all the work while they go out and have fun. That's not gonna happen ever, Satan.

"Stiles?"

I jump at the voice calling my name, messing up the drawing with a line running across it. I look up to see Mrs. Higgins and everyone's eyes on me. Oh, crap.

"Um, yes ma'am?"

"Can you repeat what I said?"

I suck in my cheeks, chewing the inside of the left one. A couple of seniors laugh quietly which I could tell one of them was Jackson.

Mrs. Higgins sighs. "Even though you probably know the lesson, please pay attention Stiles," she reprimands lightly.

I nod, gulping down my embarrassment. "Yes, ma'am."

"So," She says, looking down at a paper on her desk. "Here I have the list of every one enrolled in this class," she lifts up the paper and put on her glasses as she resumes speaking. "I'm going to be calling names who will be partners for the rest of the year. Please keep in mind that even though the project is not due til the end of the year, it is still worth 50% of your grade and will be counted as an exam grade. And both partners must  be committed to their work; if not, then consequences will be served," she explains then reads in a loud voice: "Jackson Whittemore and Jared Greggory."

They both high five each other.

"Jessica Simmons and Matt Gomez."

"Leo Diamond and Patricia Marks."

She continues reading down the list only catching my attention when she calls out my name.

"Stiles Stilinski and... Derek Hale."

My hope deflates at once when I heard his name. I glance over to the back seeing Jackson lean over to whisper in his ear. Probably another joke of getting paired up with me. I groan lowly and place my hand on my cheek as I stare out the window, wishing for this day to be already over. Out of all the people Mrs. Higgins could have chosen, I'm paired up with Mr. King of Jocks whom I have a stupid crush on. I bite my lip hard just imagining the scenario of him cornering me in the hall and demanding me to do all of the work as he enjoys his so-called 'senior activities'. 

The bell rings, signaling that class is over. 

"All right. Please grab the instructions for the project on my desk before you leave!" Mrs. Higgins exclaims over the noise of everyone putting away their stuff and leaving. "Oh, Derek and Stiles please stay after class."

The jocks ooo'ed as my cheeks heat up. Great, I wonder what she has to say to us. Hopefully, we can switch partners and the project will be not so overwhelming for me. I put up my things in my backpack then walk to stand in front of her desk. Derek comes to stand beside me, close to where I could feel warmth radiating from his jacket clad shoulder. I try to settle the rapid pounding of my heart and painful flutters in my stomach as I direct my attention to Mrs. Higgins. 

"Now, you boys are probably wondering why I paired you up?" she asks as if it wasn't the same question we were thinking of.

Neither of us answer her.

Her eyes flicker over to Derek. "Mr. Hale, how's that scholarship coming along?"

"Uh, good." He answers. "I've gotten response from several universities though I'm still waiting on what the others have to offer."

"Well, you can kiss them good-bye." 

I choke on my laugh, making it come out as a splutter of saliva. Mrs. Higgins looks at me weirdly as Derek glares. "Sorry," I say, coughing. 

"What do you mean by that?" Derek asks with slight trepidation in his voice.

"She said that you can kiss-"

"I know what she said!" He retorts sharply to me. "What do you mean?" He questions again.

"I see that you are failing not only in my class but in others as well. Practically _all_ of them," Mrs. Higgins tells him then looks down at the stack of papers before her. "Which is why I assigned Stiles to be both your partner _and_ tutor."

"What?!" Derek and I say simultaneously.

She simply raises her eyebrows.

"You can't be serious?!" Derek exclaims then points to me. "I can't be his partner. If this is just some kind of bribe in threatening to take all of my scholarships, then please stop joking."

"Oh, I assure you this is nothing of the sort of a joking matter nor I am bribing you," Mrs. Higgins reassures him then sets her gaze firmly to his. "It is just a simply reminder that if you don't pick up your grades by the end of the semester then you can say good-bye to those scholarships."

Derek clenches his fists then hastily turns and leaves the classroom. I stay in front of Mrs. Higgins' desk, jumping slightly when the door closed with a slam. She sighs tiredly, rubbing her temple as she mutters. "He's got such a bright future ahead of him and all I wanted to do was help him."

"Mrs. Higgins?" 

She looks up to me, her expression softening. "I apologize Stiles for putting you into so much trouble already." She twists the pen between her fingers, twirling it as she says: "I don't like seeing any of my students don't make it to where they want to be. I decided that you could be his helper since you're brilliant in every class. Stiles, you can be his... guidance to what success he can achieve if he pushes just a bit harder." She gazes intently at me and practically begs me. "Please, Stiles. It's the only way he can understand it's not just sports that's important at the very least."

I sigh, knowing I can not turn down a request from one of my favorite teachers. "Okay," I say.

She smiles. "Good, here." She hands me the paper that has the directions for the project. "It's not due til the end of the year but I have no worries for you," She reminds me happily.

I nod. "Okay, thanks Mrs. Higgins." I wave to her as I walk out the door. As soon as the door closes, I being walking down the hall which is now empty due to everyone's already in class. I have a free period so I go to the library. Just before I could take another step, I'm suddenly pushed against the lockers along with a steel grip on the collar of my sweater, lifting me a few inches off the ground. My eyes open to find myself staring at Derek whose nostrils are flaring like a raging bull.

"Let's get one thing straight here at this moment," he snarls tightening his grip on my sweater. I squeak when I feel the cold air hit on my stomach where my sweater rose up. "First, you are to not communicate to me about anything or anyone. My business is mine _only_. Second, practice is important to me so you're gonna have to wait for me whether you like it or not. Third, I don't study on weekends; weekdays are the only days for completing assignments and studying. Fourth, don't think that just because we're partners doesn't mean that we can be friends. Are we clear on that?"

I gulp down the knot of fright, nodding erratically. "Crystal," I utter out.

He lets go of me abruptly, letting me slide down to the ground. I stand up on wobbly legs as I push myself further against the locker to increase the space between us. The close proximity of his body to mine forces my chest to burn like a fire. He walks forward, lessening the space to centimeters. His head leans down a little to stare directly into my eyes. I'm instantly sucked into those colored gems as he says to me.

"You better help me pass all of my classes. If not," he leans in close to my ear where his hot breath tickles inside. My breathing hitches in my throat as my heart thunders like a thunderstorm in my chest with the lightest brush of Derek's lips on my inner lobe huskily saying, "I will rip your throat out with my teeth."

Then he pulls back, smirking in triumph when he sees my frightened expression and walks away. I stare at his fading figure, wondering how unlucky it is to be me right now. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I did not know that was a lot of words for the second chapter. It's almost midnight and I had to write out what was in my head so here it is. Not only is Jackson a big bully, Derek Hale is also a big meanie to poor Stiles; but don't worry folks! It only gets better. :)
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter... the next ones will be the heating of the plot.
> 
> 'Til next time, my fellow readers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if this chapter is good or not & is short... So I apologize.

Throughout the rest of the day, I trudge my way down the hall, brooding on how my day started out terrible. I wanted today to be a good day but as usual something is bound to happen, making a bad day like today. I think of how I am actually going to work with Mr. Perfect himself; it's seemingly impossible. Being the school's number one priority and star, he's not that willing enough to study and more than likely tutored by me. So, why was I paired up with him?

"Stiles!"

I turn around, catching the sight of Scott at the end of the hall, waving when I see him. Scott has been my best friend ever since our mom's introduced us to the day we wore diapers. Every day we spent time at each other's houses, playing video games, reading comic books, watching movies, and other brilliant bro-time. It was tough to tell him that I favored clothes other from men; I was frightened that our friendship would end there. However, it became stronger. He always cheers me up whenever I'm down or just need someone to talk to, though he's been extremely busy since he's a senior getting ready for college. 

He walks over, smiling. "Hey, Stiles. Nice flower crown," he says.

"Thanks, though I think it got damaged a bit."

He immediately frowns as a hint of anger appear in his eyes. "Don't tell me it was Jackson and them, again?"

I nod. "Yeah, but strangely Derek stopped them before they could completely destroy it."

"Derek?" Scott asks skeptically. His eyebrows rise as he asks me again to be certain. "Derek Hale?"

"Yeah, weird right?" 

He agrees. "Definitely. They didn't do anything else to you though right?"

"Aside from making fun of me and joking about my clothes then no."

Scott grumbles, firmly stating, "I'll show those assholes how it's like to be messed with."

I roll my eyes fondly at his bravery. "No, Scott. Don't," I say, stopping him to even think of heading towards them as if they were present in the halls. "I don't want you to get into trouble again. Besides I manage defending myself very well."

He sighs, uptight face softening with a small smile. "Fine. And don't ever think it's trouble for me, Stiles. You are my best friend and do not need treatment like that."

I smile widely. "I'm happy that Allison has a guy like you, Scott. Don't screw it up," I playfully warn him.

Allison and Scott have been together for a year. It happened when I met up with Scott after practice only to find them flirting hard core. It was so easy to tell that the two fell in love at first sight. Either of their eyes would be in a daze as blush covered their cheeks whenever someone mentioned their names. Although it's cute, it can be so sickening at the same time since Scott is basically so whipped by her.

His face reddens as a bashful, dreamy smile appears on his lips. "I won't," he promises then begins talking about another subject as we walk to lunch. 

 

* * *

 

"WHAT?!"

I shush Scott and Isaac, glaring at them. "You don't have to be so loud, guys." 

We were currently sitting in the cafeteria. Our table includes Scott, Allison, Lydia, Isaac, and me. We chose one near the window away from the others, talking about our day so far. Once it came down to my turn, I flat out told them what happened, gaining various responses I did not want to hear.

"B-but you're paired up with him?" Isaac exclaims, throwing his hands up exasperatedly. 

"Yeah, I know. Sucks right" I say, playing with the mushy mashed potatoes on the tray. I lift a spoonful popping it into my mouth. 

"I should have taught them a lesson earlier," Scott grumbles under his breath earning a slap on his arm from Allison.

"Thanks, Scotty but I rather not have Derek give me another lecture." I say.

Everyone at the table stares at me. Lydia is the first one to ask, "What do you mean by 'another lecture'?"

Oh, crap I curse myself mentally. "Um," I stammered. "He may have lectured on us being partners..." I trailed off not liking how their stares were probing right through me.

"What else did he say?" Scott asked eagerly like he wanted to know so he can go beat him up.

"Just to not expect us to be friends, study hours, and other stuff," I reply lamely, pulling the wrapper off the pudding and scooping some into my mouth.

Allison asks me. "Can't you switch partners?"

"No, because Mrs. Higgins insist that I tutor him."

"Why couldn't you just tell her no?" Scott inquires.

"Because Derek's on the verge of losing very important scholarships and Mrs. Higgins wanted me to help him out," I inform him.

He scoffs though mutely apologizes when Allison gives him a mean look.

Lydia grimaces. "That's unfortunate," she remarks. She pulls out an organic yogurt from her lunch bag. She normally doesn't eat organic food products but this past summer for cheerleader tryouts, she had to watch her weight (strict orders from her parents) though she does let weekends be her junk food days. She takes out a spoon then scoops some into her mouth, swallowing before saying: "Generally, jocks don't care so much about scholarships or attending college for that matter." 

"Hey," Scott frowns. "I'm a jock and care deeply about getting scholarships and getting accepted to an university."

She rolls her eyes. "Duh or else you wouldn't have gotten my approval in being Allison's boyfriend," she tells him.

Scott gazes over at Allison whose cheeks are blushing crazy like his. Isaac groans, placing a hand in front of his eyes. "Please, no kissing."

Scott throws a chip at him earning himself a pinch on the arm by Allison. Isaac snickers, popping a fry in his mouth.

"Oh, look." Lydia said looking behind their group. "Looks like Mr. Jock got himself a new girl."

We all turn around and look towards the Jock's table on the other side of the lunchroom. My gaze seek Derek Hale with a smile on face, laughing at one of his friend's jokes. What pinched my heart so bad was the sight of a girl wearing less clothing than what's required perch on his lap with an arm slung around his neck. It only worsened when Derek wraps an arm loosely arm around her waist, placing a hand on her bare thigh. 

"What a player," Scott grumbled, scowling so deeply.

"Yeah. And to think he's worried of getting scholarships from universities when he needs to worry of not spreading STD's to every girl he kisses," Isaac muttered, curling his lips in disgust when the girl kisses Derek which led to a full make out-session. "I pity the ones who like him because frankly, they have no chance with him."

Allison clears her throat then shifts her eyes to me.

"Oh, shit." Isaac says, his eyes softening to regret. "I'm sorry, Stiles."

I smile halfheartedly at him, shrugging my shoulders. "It's all right, Isaac. I already knew that since the day I crushed on him," I laugh dryly, trying to pretend his remark did not hurt me and instead let my eyes stare down at my tray. "He's way out my league, anyway."

I could feel their sympathetic gazes on me as I play with the food on my tray. Before any of us could say anything, the bell rings ending lunchtime.

By the end of the day, I walk to practice with Allison, Lydia and Isaac. Normally, Scott would join us since he has football practice but he's been held back with college preparatory classes and meetings with college advisers. We head towards the locker rooms. Even though Isaac and I are on the cheer leading team, we still go into the boy's locker rooms. It's rarely a lucky day when the rest of the guys on the other athletic teams aren't in the locker rooms at the same time as us. Isaac and I quickly change into out cheer-leading outfits. He pulls up his track pants while I slip on the skirt that all the girl's wear. I find it rather fitting to wear it since I can hardly do any of the stunts if my legs were constricted in pants.

We go out to the field, seeing the rest of the team already out in the field stretching and warming up. Several wolf whistles blurt into the air as Isaac and I pass by the football team near the bleachers. 

"Hey, Stilinski. Mind giving me a show with that ass?" One of them call out, earning a couple of laughs.

I roll my eyes and continue walking, pulling Isaac who was ready to tell them something. We were almost out of their way until Jackson along with three other guys decide to step in front of us, making us stop.

 

"Well, if it isn't the ladies of the cheer leading squad." Jackson mockingly introduced us, smiling.

I roll my eyes as Isaac scoffs, "And if it isn't the douche, himself."

"You better watch what you say Curly, or you'll won't be able to dance anymore."

"No offense, Jackson but if you want any girl's attention then I suggest you go get facial surgery because that nose is definitely not working for ya." I tell him.

Jackson's gobsmacked expression has the guys beside him laugh so hard that they clutch their stomachs doing so. 

I smile hugely as I hook my arm into Isaac's and cheerfully say, "Have a great practice, boys." And we walk away when suddenly a hand on my elbow pulls me away from Isaac. I whirl around finding Mr. Jock himself with his infamous scowl on his lips.

"Were you tormenting my teammates again?" He asks.

I scoff. " _Me_ tormenting _your_ teammates? I think you have that wrong, honey." I yank my arm out of his strong hold, stepping back before saying. "They were the ones tormenting me and my friend so why don't _you_ go and discipline them? That's the quarterback's job isn't it?" I inquire knowing I hit a nerve when he inhales deeply, grimacing with such a menace look in his eyes. 

"Don't tell me what to do," he seethes through his teeth.

I shrug one shoulder. "Well, I'm your adviser _and_ tutor. So what I says goes, right?" I inform him defiantly.

Derek grunts, leaning in to whisper in my ear, "Meet me in the library at 4 o'clock or else." He pulls back with an unreadable expression and hard eyes before turning around to catch up with the team already on the field, doing their warm-ups. I aimlessly stare at the broadness of his back secured in that heavy workout outfit which makes his muscular form even more brawny.

A hand taps me back into the present, redirecting my eyes to Isaac. He rises one eyebrow. "So, you're so not into him right?"

"I try not to," I mutter truthfully.

He smiles half-heartedly, rubbing my arm and slinging an arm around me. "All will be well, little red." he says, rubbing his head on mine like a dog would do its pup.

I roll my eyes, ruffling those blonde curls of his. "Whatever you say, pup." I say, giggling when his hand on my waist pokes my sensitive side. We jog over to the squad. Throughout practice, I remain focused on perfecting my routine as I try not to think about how the first tutoring session will go. 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the first tutoring session begins in the next chapter! Things will be slowly heating up I'm the next chapter so be prepared.
> 
> Also, I do apologize for any errors in the story. I'm a bit rusty and I'm at uni so posting a chapter is difficult to do when I am bombarded with homework every day. I will manage to update when ever I have free time. Additionally, it's my first time writing in first person so please don't hate me.
> 
> I can't stop crying after watching the first 8 minutes of the first episode of TW. I'm still trying to deny the fact that it is the final season...:'(
> 
> Anyway, hope you all enjoyed.
> 
> 'Til next time my fellow readers. x


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short and may suck so I apologize for that.

I speed walk down the empty halls. Huffing through my parted lips as I pray that I reach to the library on time. Practice went over time and it was no thanks to Chelsea's bitchy attitude that got us to do more warm-ups than usual. Lydia was about to take her down with her bare hands but I had to stop her even though I wanted to do the same thing to her. Heck, I barely had enough time to change out my practice clothes that I just put on my sweats and kept my run-down shirt on.

After dashing down the hallway, I finally come across the door to the library. Pushing on the door, I exhale in relief and look around to find Mr. Jock himself. I catch the sight of him at a table in the farthest corner of the library. He is sitting on the chair like a model with legs stretched out to the other on the same side of his body, gazing down intently at his phone. 

Exhaling, I walk towards him making the soles of my shoes slap more on the floor. 

He did not look up.

I drop my books on the table which finally turned his attention away from his phone.

"Finally," He scowls. "Thought I had to get you myself."

I roll my eyes, taking the seat across from him. "Yeah, well practice was held longer than usual." I say, opening my book to the page I previously was on. "No, thanks to your girlfriend." 

"Who?" He asks.

I give him a look that signifies he is stupid. "Chelsea." 

He snorts. "She's not my girlfriend."

"Sure," I snort back, grabbing a pen from my pencil bag. "Tell her that when she's constantly talking about you."

"What can I say: I'm the star of everyone's convo." 

"M-hmm, sure." I mumble, briefly glancing over the paper that held the directions of the project. "Okay, so the project shouldn't be that hard." 

Derek blankly stares. "Whatever, let's just get this shit done and over with."

I swallow down my remark, and begin the tutoring session.

* * *

 

"I don't fucking get this shit!" Derek hollers.

"Hey! Language," I scold.

He groans, letting his hand easily fall down onto the table with a thud. 

I sigh, scooting my chair closer to him so I can see the problem clearly on his paper. "You did really great though."

"I did _not_ do great." He seethes, looking at me directly in the eyes. "I fucked it up."

I inhale deeply as I calmly respond. "No, you didn't." I point the pencil to the problem where he initially wrote it down. "You solved the equation correctly, just messed up on converting your symbols towards the end."

"How am I supposed to know that?"

"Because that's what the book tells you."

Derek grumbles.

I bite my lip, trying to figure out how I can explain the process better. I glance down at my wrist watch, seeing it's close to evening. "Why don't we take the evening off and we can resume this tomorrow-"

"Can't," he replies, quickly getting up as he packs his stuff away. His fingers tap vigorously on his phone, while saying. "Got a party to attend to."

"Oh," I say lowly. Of course, he had other things to do like partying. "Then when do you want to meet?"

"I don't know. Okay!" he snaps.

I flinch at his snarky tone. Not to mention the way his eyes glare dangerously at me as if I ticked him off. 

"All right then," I say hoarsely. Clearing my throat, I put my things away. I zip up my backpack and grab my textbook. "See ya later, then." I tell Derek only to find him already out the door.

I sigh sadly as I head out of the library. My eyes become slightly misty, forcing me to wipe a couple of stray tears with the ends of my sleeves. Why do I let his words hurt me? Oh, yeah because that's all he'll see me as.  

An annoying person that he is stuck with for the rest of the year.

I don't blame him though. Who would want to hang out with an over-actively teenager who has a severe condition of ADHD and likes wearing clothes other than what my gender is expected to wear. 

I walk out to the parking lot, stopping momentarily to the noise of shrieking. 

Derek and Chelsea share kisses at the corner of the school's courtyard as they stand among a group mixed of the football team and cheerleaders. 

I shudder in disgust and ignore the throb of pain in my chest as I head to my car. I admire my vehicle which has been the Jeep my father gave me as a birthday present. It's not fancy like the sports cars people have these days. It's simple and I like it that way rather than having to check every second the exterior and interior if I had a classy car. 

As I unlock my door, the keys slip out of my hands. I bend to pick them up when someone has already beaten me to it.

"You dropped these."

I look up to a pair of brown eyes. I grin, "Thanks, Danny."

He smiles. "No problem." He hands the keys over to me, leaning against the Jeep. He was still in his workout clothes though he looked refreshed. "Haven't seen you around lately, flower? Told ya not to study that much."

Danny and I weren't exactly friends from the beginning of the year. In fact, we never even met each other 'til the end of the sophomore year. The first time I heard him speak a word to me was in Chemistry class. I remember wearing one of my flower crowns and was partnered up with him for an assignment. I was too shy to tell him my name, so he started calling me 'Flower'. That name has stuck with him ever since.

I roll my eyes. "No, I'm not. Just trying to tolerate one of your team mates."

"Ah," He says, glancing over to the group by the field. "It's Hale, isn't it?"

"How did you know?"

He shrugs. "Jackson said something about you being his tutor or something like that."

I sigh. It would Jackson to start spreading rumors; it's the only thing he's good at. "Yeah, but he's also my partner for a Calculus project."

"Don't worry," he tells me giving me a pat on the shoulder. "He's not as bad as he seems."

"I hope so," I mutter though I believed it wasn't true based on his previous attitude.

Danny just smiles before giving me a hug. "I'll see you around, flower." He says when he pulls away.

"See ya, Danny." I reply with a wave. I turn and get into my Jeep. I send a text to my dad, letting him know that I'm leaving to home. As I insert the keys into the ignition, my eyes fall onto Derek. He's leaned up against the wall with an arm wrapped loosely around Chelsea's waist who's busy talking to the other guys in the group. He stares intently at me with an unreadable expression. 

Feeling my face get warm, I swallow dryly. I turn the keys, starting up the car and drive away.

Though I can't get over the intense stare of Mr. Perfect and dread the days of more tutoring sessions with him. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more scenes between Derek and Stiles. Though it will be quite some time before Derek warms up to Stiles... An i may or may not have evil ideas for the story. ;)
> 
> 'Til next time my lovely readers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short and a filler but I wanted to show you the interaction between Stiles and his dad.

I decided to go to the Sheriff's station since I received no reply from my dad. I waited for several minutes because I know that he's busy with Sheriff duties and all. However, it never takes him long to answer. 

I pull up into the small parking lot, remembering the times that my mother would always tease my father about. She joked of getting it renovated to the possibility of the Beacon Hill's department expansion. Dad would spit out statistics and the never ending doubt of such a ridiculous predicament.

How ironic is it now; the department has slightly grew and the lot is normally crowded with deputy cars. 

I park the Jeep in a space and grab what I needed before locking up the vehicle. 

I walk to the door almost getting stampeded. A hand grasps my elbow, steadying me in the nick of time before I went tumbling to the ground.

"Ah! Sorry!"

I look up, seeing a concerned expression on a young man's face. His facial features are quite pleasing.

"No worries," I tell him, smiling. "Thanks for saving me from a nasty fall though."

His worry washes away and opens his mouth to reply before he's interrupted by someone yelling.

"Parrish!"

We both turn around. My father comes walking towards us, dressed in his deputy's uniform.

"Didn't I tell you to go to Mr. Henfrey's?" He told the deputy in a haughty tone. 

He did not realize I was there.

"Y-yes, sir. But I-I-"

"Dad, you need to stop scaring your employees away." I say, letting myself be known.

"Stiles?" He asks, finally looking at me. "You're here?"

"You didn't reply to my text so I decided to check up what's the reason for your lack of answering."

He sighs. "You know I've been busy, Stiles. Especially with this case that came up-"

"Wait, you caught a new case!" I exclaim.

All I receive in a reply is a glare. He grumbles before reminding 'Parrish' to get onward with his duty. Poor guy was a rookie and already was getting yelled at on the first day. He scurried away like a scared puppy.

I follow my dad into the station, receiving greetings from everyone. Most of the deputies have met me; several have worked here since I was a child. I wave back at them as I walk into my dad's office, smiling at the memories I had in 'exploring' here.

There were faint scribbles on the sides of the desk which has been discreetly covered with paint. A couple of frames are set on the desk; one of my dad and mom and the other of all the three of us. Sometimes when I come here, I would catch him holding the frame of the three us, his eyes gazing downwards with a solemn expression.

"So how was school?" My dad asks, walking around the desk to sit in his creaky chair. No matter how many times I told him to fix it, he would not do it. 

"All right, I guess." I take a seat on one of the chairs placed in front of him. Mumbling the last statement, "If you think partnering up with someone intolerable is fine."

He brings out a manila folder from the filing cabinet, opening it before asking. "Who's your partner?"

"Derek Hale." I pronounce his name as chills run over my skin.

His eyes trail above, fully visible over the glass frames that is slipping down his nose. "Derek Hale? Taila's son?"

"Yeah."

He hummed as he went back to checking over the files. "He's a good kid."

I snort.

My dad looks up. "What?"

"Dad, he's nothing more than a  _good kid_." I deadpan.

"Well, he is." He declares, leaning back in his seat as he places the file on the desk. "He's the head jock of the football team and lacrosse team. Heck, I won't be surprised if he has A's in all of his classes-"

"He doesn't."

He blinked. "What?"

I sigh, "I was partnered up with him because he is failing in practically every class; calculus is the worst. Mrs. Higgins decided to place me as his tutor for the rest of the year."

"Huh," he states, glancing back down at the files. "Then I hope he does his job as you do yours."

I mutter under my breath as I play with a lose string on my jacket. "I hope so too."

There was a moment of silence between us. He resumed checking over paperwork as I took out my phone to browse through the apps. It's been a bit difficult to start up a conversation with just the two of us. Ever since mom passed away, we would settle into an uncomfortable silence that is not completely not adequate for a teenager with ADHD like me. I can't restrain my body from motion for long periods of time; it's impossible. Whether I'm sitting down or standing in line, there's always a part of my body that moves such as my knee, foot, or hands. Sometimes, it's not as bad when I take my daily dosage of Adderall that helps me calm down a bit. Though, I always end up feeling jittery as if my body is running on adrenaline (as usual). 

"So," I say wanting to get rid of the awkward silence. "You've got a new case?"

"Yeah." My dad answers.

I wait.

"That means you are not going to get involved with."

"Dad," I groan. "Why won't you just tell me what it is?"

"Because I already know how you are," he simply states. 

"Wow, that's amazing of how much you know your son." I say sarcastically. But that doesn't stop me from wanting to know more. "Please, Dad. Can you tell me? I promise I won't do anything stupid," I plead.

He gives me a look and tells me. "If I tell you what it is, the next thing I know is that I'll get a dispatch call notifying me that a teenager is on the loose unsupervised."

"Hey! I had to help that poor cat that was stuck on the tree." I retaliate.

"That's why the fire department was called over," He argues. "I didn't need to call another EMS to patch up my son."

"It was just a sprained ankle," I mumble out. "And anyway, Mrs. Williams awarded me with batches of cookies."

He huffed out a chuckle. "Yeah, the ones that I had to steer you away from or else you would have eaten them within a day."

I grin, remembering how panicked he was when he caught me nearly finished with the cookies. "At least, I'm on a good diet. Which reminds me..." I trail off scrutinizing my father with narrowed eyes. "Have you been following yours?"

He clears his throat, quickly changing the subject. "I need to get back to work, son."

"Right." I say, standing up and grabbing my stuff. I drop a bag on top of his desk as I did so. "I figured you were going to come home late so I brought you some food."

He eagerly opened it with a smile on his face which soon turned into a frown when he pulled out a container of ceasar salad.

"Stiles—"

"It's been clear to me that you haven't been following your diet," I say to him, crossing my arm over my chest as I lift an eyebrow. "You know what the doctors have told you about keeping your cholesterol in control. I don't need to keep reminding you like a child."

He grumbles under his breath. " I need the protein."

"But that doesn't mean for you to go to the Diner and order food there mostly every day!" I exclaim.

He sighs deeply. "Okay, fine. I guess I'll eat this rabbit food." He says in a disgruntled tone.

I smile triumphantly. "Good because that's how you'll prevent any illness." I turn to walk out but then turn back around to ask him. "So about that case?"

I receive nothing but a glare from him that sends me out the door like the way that 'Parrish' guy did earlier. I yell out a quick good-bye to him and everyone as I head out. As I come outside into the parking lot, I unlock the Jeep and get in. A smirk forms on my lips as I glance down at the file that's on the passenger seat.

I know I'll be in trouble for sure, but Dad should've known better to leave things unattended. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just another day for Stiles getting himself into mischief.
> 
> I apologize for a short chapter and it may be boring since it's a filler but the next couple ones will be better; I guarantee you :).
> 
> I have some free time so there may be a couple of more updates soon; I can not say exactly when though. Also, I will be absent due to finals are coming up in two weeks. I need all the time before then to review for them. I hope you guys understand.
> 
> Stay warm out there, guys. Because it's freaking cold in my dorm as I type this note out.
> 
> 'Til next time my lovelies. ✌ x


	6. Chapter 6

"No, I'm not going."

Scott groans. "It's just a party, Stiles."

I grimace. "Yeah. One where everyone get drunk like idiots and a fight is bound to happen, calling the cops over."

He rolls his eyes, redirecting his eyes on the road.

We are currently on our way to a party that is being thrown over at someone's house. I was practically dragged into going by Scott's pleading call. He kept begging me with those puppy eyes of his. It's impossible to deny his request with those stupid eyes.

I had gotten out of school. Practice was cancelled due to Coach had an errand to run and hardly any of the team members were present. So, Lydia and I decided to let everyone go home early. We both knew it was because of the party tonight. I actually didn't want to go; I like to spend my free time watching TV shows or sleeping.

However that was ruined by Scott.

"I don't think the party will get raided," Isaac said.

We brought Isaac along. He was fine going though I rather not let him go to a dangerous place. He's been through so much; his dad has been put away behind bars for abuse. It's a touchy subject that Isaac avoids talking about, but he always comes to me for comfort. 

"Yeah, because I didn't tell my dad which you guys should thank me for." I tell him, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Thanks, Stiles." Scott beams.

I huff, turning my attention to the window. 

It's quiet for some time before Isaac disrupts it by asking, "So that means there won't be a raid then?"

* * *

We arrive to the house where the party will be held at. It was abnormally massive for its size than the regular ones around this town. Quaint tiles furnish the exterior and was donned with elegant windows. A white picket fence is on either end of the porch. It was settled in the midst of the forest so the open perimeter in front of the building was crowded with cars.

Scott found a spot a couple of feet away from the others. We get out and begin our way towards the building that's bursting with unbound energy.  

"I wanna go home."

"It's too late for that now," Scott remarks.

"Yeah. Where's your sense for some fun, Stiles?" Isaac asks.

We go through the door, entering straight into a mayhem.

I glance around at the crowded sight full of people. Bodies are clustered together in what seems to be the living room, swaying into a tangled mess to the rhythm of the music blasting from the speakers. Various of bright lights swirl around the room, lighting up the entire area like a rainbow. I scrunch up my nose at the distasteful stench of alcohol. 

"Yeah, that has been gone for a while." I say to them.

Someone hollers from above, causing everyone to turn their heads upwards. There stood a guy on the second level the house. He talked amongst the other guys next to him, before throwing himself off. He lets out a yell before the crowd lifts their hands in the air to catch him, allowing him to surf on top of them.

"Dude!" Scott awes.

"Awesome!" Isaac squeals.

I don't comment.

"Well, I'm going to check if Allison's here already. Text me when you want to go," Scott tells me.

"Yeah, that's fine." I say.

He nods then walks away, soon disappearing into the crowd. 

"Well, Isaac I guess it's just you and—" I turn to find myself alone. I sigh, cursing to losing Isaac—more at the fact that he left without telling me where he was off to. I decided to send him a text to see where's he at. I start to walk towards the kitchen where there's hardly anyone. As I open up the message app, I suddenly bump into someone.

"S-Sorry!" I tell the person, though I regret saying anything after I look up to see who it is.

"What the—" Jackson starts to curse but then stops once he meets my eyes. That coy smirk of his appears on his lips. "Well well well," he says. "If isn't little, nerdy Stiles?"

I step back. "Hey there, Jackson." I say to him politely as I could.

"Didn't expect you to be here," he mocks. "I mean this isn't your style is it?"

I open my mouth to answer.

He cuts me off with another hurtful remark. "Oh, but then again you always did have two genders to cope with." 

I grind my teeth, getting irritated of him. I hold my head up high as I retort back. "At least I am something else other than an asshole."

His face turns an first red, anger filling in his eyes. He strides towards me, chasing me to immediately step back. I come to a stop when my back meet the wall. 

He leans in, snarling out: "It's about time I teach you a lesson, Stilinski." Then abruptly he straightens up, saying. "Boys."

Suddenly hands grip from under my armpits. A group of guys surround me as more hands grasp my arms and legs soon lifting me off the ground. I squirm and kick my legs out in desperation for an escape.

"Let go!" I cry out.

They ignore me as they continue their way outside. The guys bring me close to something sparkling under the glow of the lights. The smell of chlorine sends me into a panicked override, causing me to twist and turn my body in every way I could think of to ease off from their hands.

"No no no no. Please don't—" I beg. Tears form in my eyes changing my vision into a blurry state.

The second their hands left me, my body's thrown into the air. I barely have the chance to breathe before freezing water engulfs my body entirely. 

My arms fail to support me as my legs kick languidly to gain momentum to push myself upwards. I feel my body giving up to the cold, wondering if my friends would ever find me and how my father would react to the death of his only child.

My eyes close, letting the freezing cold consume me.

A powerful force grabs me, dragging me up to the surface. I feel myself laying flat on the ground, hearing a guy's frantic voice.

"Stiles! Can you hear me?"

Pressure pushes down on my chest. 

Another voice cried out: "What happened? What did you do?!" 

"It wasn't me—I swear!"

Another shrill voice screams: "Why did you leave him alone?!"

"Hey you left him alone too!"

"Yeah but I thought you would stay with him!"

"Both of you shut up! C'mon Stiles. Breathe!"

More pressure adds onto my chest then a sudden punch sends me jolting up and spit out water.

"Stiles!"

I cough up the water that stayed in my lungs, hurling onto the side of the person next to me. I begin to choke when I gag on nothing.

"Easy, easy." That same voice from before says, placing a hand on my shoulder.

The warmth of his hand contrasts to the cold surface of my skin. A shiver runs down my spine, making my body tremble. I turn to look to the person but instead find my gaze on a wet grey shirt. 

"Stiles?" I turn my head to the other voice, squinting my eyes to see Scott kneeling down in front of me. His eyes check me over as he asks in concern, "Are you all right?"

I nod but somehow it ends up into a shaking motion.

"He's shivering." The third voice discloses. 

"No shit, Isaac." Scott grumbles.

Before I could say something, my body's being lifted off the ground again.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?!" Scott voice yells.

"Taking your friend to a warmer place," the baritone voice states as I feel my body moving with every stride of the person carrying me. I shut my eyes to ease the dizziness that's messing up my vision.

"Hey, Stiles! I need you to stay awake." The voice commands. "You gotta keep your eyes open."

"But I'm so tired," I tell him. "And cold."

"I know, Stiles." The voice replies as if he was crooning to comfort me. "I know," he repeats.

I whimper, feeling goosebumps form on my skin and my stomach churn up into twists and knots. 

"Hold on, Stiles."

I try to but my body is weak. I just want to sleep if I can just rest my eyes for a bit.

A sudden bang startles me awake, and we're entering into an empty room. The sounds from the party is silenced once the door is locked close. I feel my body being jostled around then slowly I'm put down on my feet. The light blinds me for a moment before I could adjust my eyes.

Blinking the glare of the lightbulb, I look at a peculiar mixture of blue and green with golden yellow lining the irsis. 

"D-Derek?" My voice croaks.

"Hey, Stiles." he says, gently grabbing a hold of my arms. His mesmerizing eyes gaze into mine, scrutinizing every inch of me. 

"W-what a-ar-are y-y-you d-do-ing?" I stutter out, feeling shivers taking over my entire body.

He quickly turns around to get a towel from one of the shelves beside the shower. He instantly wraps it around me like a caterpillar wrapped in a cocoon. He brushes my soaking hair back.

"I'm going to grab something real quick," He tells me. "Don't move and keep the towel on."

Before I say something, he's out of the bathroom. I stay like he ordered me too though my body's trembling like leaf. My teeth clatter as I rubbed my arms beneath the towel for more warmth.

Derek's back within a moment, holding a fresh pair of clothes in his hands. 

"Okay, now I'm going to have to change you myself because you're too ill to do it yourself. But for that to happen I'm going to need your permission, Stiles." He explains, waiting for my answer.

I could only manage a nod for I am too cold to verbally respond.

He gulps before placing the clothes on the counter behind me. I shiver tremendously once his hands remove the towel from me and grasp the ends of the soaking shirt, pulling it off of me. The air hits my uncovered torso, increasing the cold temperature rapidly. Derek quickly slips the new shirt on me, bringing in utter warmth. He gradually bands down to my denim pants, hesitating as he unbuttoned them. He struggles to pull it down but succeeds after a couple of tugs. He gently lifts one of my feet to pull it off of my ankle before attending to the other one. Then he discards the wet material on the floor as he stands up and grabs the other pair. He kneels down again and—with the same gentle motions—he pulls the sweats fully to my waist.

"Okay. You should be warmer now," he says quietly as he grabs the towel behind me to ruffle it through my damp hair.

I feel my eyes begin to droop again, slightly swaying from side to side.

"Woah woah woah! Hey, Stiles!" Derek exclaims, grasping my albow to steady me upright.

"Tired," I mutter.

"Okay, let me bring you to Scott and—" 

"No. I-I wanna lay dow-wn," I tell him with my voice fading away.

"Okay. Okay," he says before picking me up in his arms again. He walks to a large bed, settling me down on it. He gently lifts my body to pull out the comforter to cover it up over me. 

"I'll go get your friends." He informs me turning to leave.

My hand shoots out and grips his wrist.

He turns back around to look down at me.

"Please, stay." I drawl out, feeling myself slowly fall into drowsiness.

He hesitates as he gazes at me with an unreadable expression. He sighs after a couple of moments.

"Fine." 

I scoot over when he climbs on the bed, pulling the covers back. He brings them over us once he's laying beside me. I roll over to the side straightaway to curl up next to him. I sigh when I feel nothing but warmth radiating off from his chest.

"Stiles?" He asks.

"Sorry...You're warm..." I sleepily say.

A low chuckle is all I hear before sleep overcomes me.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I think that's the longest chapter I have ever written for my stories.
> 
> Thoughts on this chapter? I know it's all sudden but everything will be cleared throughout the story (later on).
> 
> I will be posting more chapters but I can't promise you if there'll be happiness for these two right away...
> 
> Anyway, I wanna wish you guys a Happy New year! I know 2016 wasn't the best year but I still have hope for 2017. Even if this new year isn't better than the last one, I still would enjoy every moment I spend with family and friends.
> 
> Any resolutions for the new year?  
> Mine are to be more physically active & enjoy life more.
> 
> Have a wonderful day/night, my lovely readers.
> 
> Til next time. ✌ x


	7. Chapter 7

"Stiles." A voice says.

I feel something poke my shoulder. I swat it away and turn over, snuggling in deeper in the bed sheet. 

"Stiles, get up." The voice persists, nudging me more vigorously. 

"Five more minutes." I grumble out. 

**"STILES!"**

I practically spring up from the bed, gasping as I look up to find my Father standing right beside the bed.

"Umm, hi?" I mumble out as I rub the heel of my palms on my eyes to get rid of the drowsiness. The sun's glare coming from the window blinds me for a moment.

"Mind telling me what you were doing last night that one of your old carried you unconscious back home?" My dad demands, crossing his arms over his chest.

My eyebrows furrow. _I'm home?_ i look around and realize that I _am_ indeed home, sitting on _my_ bed. However, I could have sworn I was in another bed—far more comfortable than mine.

"Stiles?"

I redirect my eyes to my dad who's looking over at me in concern. I catch the evident vague dark bags under his eyes. A ping of guilt strike in my stomach to sickness at the thought of my father worrying more about my troublesome actions.

"Sorry, Dad. I didn't mean to stay out so late last night," I tell him.

He sighs before patting me gently on the shoulder. "That's all right, son. Just let me know where you're going next time. No more parties on a school night," he chides in a Stern voice.

I nod.

He hums then turns to leave. "Oh, yeah. Whenever you see that Hale boy—make sure to give both of our thanks to him."

 _Does he mean Derek?_ "Why?" I ask him in confusion.

Dad's head turns to the side to reply.

"He was the one who brought you home."

 

* * *

 "Dude, you look as if you got ran over."

I roll my eyes at Scott as I slam my locker shut. Getting to school was a shitty journey. There was times where I was close to crash into other vehicles yet I was able to brake in time. Not only did I have road rage, but I forgot to take my medications this morning. It turns out that it was empty and I need to call for a refill. 

"Thanks, Scottie-boy. I knew that I had imperfections and don't need someone to remind me." I snark out.

Scott pouted in hurt while Lydia whistled.

"Someone's on their period."

"Thank the Lord I don't actually have to go through that shit," I say as I shudder at the thought. Sighing, I look to my friends. "I'm sorry, guys. I'm just not feeling up to par with anyone today."

 "You're cool, man." Scott said with that big goofy smile of his. He gives me a hug in which I return.

Allison comes over, stretching out her hands which a crown of white daisies lay upon. She smiles sheepishly as she places it on top of my head. "I know it's not as lovely as your homemade ones. But I was at the store the other day and thought of you when I found these," she says as she pushes back stray strands of hair back from my forehead. 

I smile gratefully at her. "Thanks, Ally."

She smiles back.

"Stiles!"

I turn around to see who called my name but a huge force tackles me, making me fall back. I was grateful for standing in front the of the lockers which helped me prevent from falling. I catch a glance of a head full of light brown curls on my shoulder.

"Isaac?"

"God damn it, Isaac." Scott groans, hefting him off of me and helping him stand upright. "You should be more careful next time," he firmly tells him.

"Sorry," Isaac mumbles before grasping my arm as thousands of questions and apologies blurt out from his mouth. "Stiles, are you okay? I'm so sorry for leaving you. If it wasn't for Scott and me to leave you behind then you wouldn't have gotten hurt—I'm so sorry Sti—"

"Wait a minute you got hurt?" Lydia interrogated.

"You left Stiles alone?" Allison asks though the question was pointed towards Scott who hung his head down in shame.

"What happened?" Lydia asks me in an eerily calm voice that sends shivers down my spine.

I sigh quickly giving Scott and Isaac a look before telling the girls what happened.

* * *

 

I grumble underneath my breath as I erase the work I had previously done to solve a mathematical problem. I am currently in the library waiting on Mr. Jock to show up. I hadn't gotten to confront him about last night. I knew what happened last night though I couldn't quite remember after being carried out of the freezing pool I was in.

Scott and Isaac were helpful in that department since they had to fill Allison and Lydia in. They were more than furious on them for leaving me unsupervised—no matter how many times I've told them I can take care of myself. What spurred me on the most was the fact that Derek brought me inside the house and supposedly into his room or at least that's what Scott and Isaac assumed.

Scoffing, I can just imagine what Derek's friends would have said if they heard of me going to his room. Their mockery would be ten times worse than usual. I just thanked God that no one else heard or seen.

Yet thoughts leading back to that night made me wonder what Derek did to me. He couldn't have done anything to me... Right?

"Hello, princess."

The baritone voice jerk me out of my thoughts. I look up to see Derek dressed casually in a pair of dark denim held with a black belt. My eyes stay momentarily on his chest which the black T-shirt stretched perfectly. His Raven black hair is gelled back though one stray lock hovers over his forehead. He has his letterman jacket slung over his shoulder.

The words of gratitude were wiped instantly away from my mouth once I realized what he called me.

"For your information, my name is Stiles unless your douchebag friend actions have finally taken an influence on you," I sneer as I glare at Derek. 

His face contours perfectly into a scowl. "Jackson isn't a douche," he says.

One of my eyebrows rise in skepticism. 

Derek rolls his eyes before scoffing out. "Okay, fine he is but no his influence has not taken effect on me. I'm just—ugh!" He moans, lifting a hand to rub his temple before reaching behind to scratch at the back of his head. "What I wanted to say was that I hope you're okay from last night," He mutters under his breath.

My body freezes for a moment before I work my mouth to respond. "Uh, I-um... I guess I'm fine." I reply with a squeak in my voice.

He looks at me dumbly. "You guess?"

"Okay! I'm fine—peachy fine." I basically yell out. Mrs. Gomez, who's the nice elderly librarian, shushes me as I see her scowling in the corner of my eye. "Sorry," I mutter.

Derek pulls the chair back so he can sit down in front of me, dropping his jacket on the table. He whispers: "Might want to keep your voice down a notch, princess." 

I ignore the warmness spreading across my cheeks and the quick pitter-patter of my heartbeats as I snap at him in a meer whisper. "Shut up! And my name's Stiles not princess!"

A smirk dances halfway on his lips. "Sure thing, _princess_." 

I groan as Derek chuckles to my embarrassment. I take out the stuff from my backpack. "Hey, um I want to thank you for last night," I say in a low tone.

He just stares at me with those annoying yet mesmerizing eyes. 

"Well from both my Dad and me—mostly my Dad so..." I add trying to come up more to say.

"It's fine," he says, leaning back in the seat. I try not to let my eyes waver down to how the shirt fits perfectly over his upper muscular figure. "I rather not have your father on my ass for getting you messed up or what not "

"Ha, right." I laugh awkwardly as I scratch the back of my head. His statement did hurt me a bit though I knew what he was saying. I want to ask him what else could have happened or did, but didn't have the courage to ask. 

An unreadable expression falls on his face. His eyes observe me, making me squirm in my chair under his intense stare.

"Nothing else happened to you after you were dumped into the pool," he says in a weird soft tone.

I gaze up at him, gulping down my nerves as his eyes capture me into a trance again. 

"Well, that is aside from you hogging up all the bedsheets and snoring so loud like an ape," he adds on in irritation.

"W-what do you mean—Argh!" I growl out earning another one of Mrs. Gomez's exaggerated hushes. "I'm sorry but it wasn't my fault that I decided to take a dip in your pool in the midst of freezing weather and also I do not snore!"

Derek scoffs, rolling his eyes as he crosses his arms over his chest. "Sure, yeah whatever."

My eyes narrow at him as I inhale deeply to calm down. I return my attention to the books I put on the table and speak once I exhale. 

"All right, let's get to work."

I glanced up at him and find no sight of books on his side.

"Where are your books?"

"I didn't think I'd need them."

Yeah, I totally take back my gratitude from being saved by him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seen ages since I've updated this story. And I don't know who's still reading this.
> 
> Anyway, I want to apologize for the lack of updates. I've been busy with uni and am finally on summer break! So yes I will be able to post more than ever (though I may be working—so please bear with me) 
> 
> Also, I may finish off the other story before I post for this one. Don't worry though! I will definitely continue this one just after the other story is completed.
> 
> Thank you guys for still reading my stories!
> 
> Til next time my lovelies! :)


End file.
